1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medical devices, and in particular to a device for use in securing a vented piercing pin or infusion spike to a vial or bottle when instilling a medicinal fluid to a patient through an intravenous set, catheter or similar fluid delivery set.
2. Background Information
Current intravenous sets and instillation attachments which employ a vented piercing pin or infusion spike do not lock to the fluid container and may be inadvertently detached by movement of a patient or other action. This can result in spillage of fluid, improper delivery and possible physical jeopardy.
The present invention was therefore developed to provide a simple and efficient solution to these problems. The present invention secures a standard piercing pin or spike to a vial and overcomes these problems.